Sorry To You
by pUrE.CrimSon.FlAmEz11
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and the Vongola Mansion is bustling. Someone was coming for a visit. Who is it? Will Tsuna finally make his move or will he still let her go again? Read to find out. Gihee. :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yo! Since I can't update my story Second Chance this Valentine's I thought I should make up to my readers so here's a Valentine's two-shot for my favorite pairing in KHR, Tsuna and Haru. This may be a little late for Valentine's and I'm sorry. I had to finish three Valentine one-shots before this. Of course, I had to save the best for last, right? I hope you all enjoy this. Happy reading! :)

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

**Haru Singing**

(English Translation)

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the songs used. :(

* * *

Vongola Mansion

The usually quiet mansion was now bustling. All of the maids, butlers, chefs and occupants of the house very busy preparing for something and a certain brown-haired was clueless as to why everyone were so frantic in preparing something that he was not aware of.

'_I'm usually the first one to know if some kind of event will be done here. What's with this commotion so early in the morning? Am I the only one who doesn't know what's happening?'_

He snapped out of his thoughts when his storm guardian suddenly approached him.

"Good morning Juudaime!"

"Good morning, Hayato. Can you tell me what's happening? Why is everyone so busy?"

Gokudera's eyes widened in confusion. "You're not aware, Juudaime? Today is Valentine's Day and we're having a party."

"I know that but the party is still for tomorrow, right? Since we agreed to give the couples some private time for themselves today. And the party is in the party hall not here in the dining hall."

Tsuna pointed the decoration in the dining hall and the various and extravagant breakfast prepared on the table.

Gokudera was about to answer when Yamamoto put his hand on Tsuna's right shoulder.

"Yo. Good morning and Happy Valentine's Day to the both of you. What are you guys talking about?"

"Shut up base-ball freak! I'm just about to tell Juudaime the reason for this special breakfast."

"Oh right. You were away for quite some time and just returned last night, right Tsuna? We were going to tell you last night but you went straight to your bedroom and slept the night away." Yamamoto laughed.

"Juudaime was tired! Of course, he'll go straight to bed!"

"Calm down, Gokudera. So Takeshi, what's up with this?"

Yamamoto grinned and Tsuna's hyper intuition told him that something good was about to happen.

"Someone is coming here today."

Tsuna was about to ask when all his guardians and other members of the family entered the hall and ushered everyone to hide.

"Oh, Hi Tsuna-kun! Happy Valentine's Day! Let's go hide."

"Wha-"

Kyoko pulled Tsuna and hid behind the curtain.

"What's happening, Kyoko-chan? Why are we hiding?"

Kyoko smiled and said, "You'll know soon, Tsuna-kun. For now, just keep quiet."

Tsuna just sighed and nodded. _'Well, I can't force her to answer me might as well just comply with her wishes.'_

Silence took over the Vongola Dining Hall and all the lights were turned off so it was now really dark.

Soon, Tsuna heard the doors open and a fierce voice talked.

"What the fuck? Why were we brought here? Where's the trash?"

"Ushishishi. Is this really the way to greet a prince?"

"Bel-senpai, you're not the main guest here. Ouch. That hurt, Bel-senpai."

"VOIIII! Why is it so dark? And where is everyone?"

'_Wait. Those voices! Varia! Why are they here? Are they the guests that Takeshi is talking about? This is going to be a disastrous day.'_

He was about to ask Kyoko as to why they were still hiding when he saw in her expression that she was still waiting for something and at that time a soft, angelic and feminine voice spoke.

"Calm down, everyone. You're all going to destroy something if you keep this up and Tsuna-san won't be happy about that. Hello? Is anybody here?"

A few seconds after that Kyoko tugged Tsuna's black coat telling him that it was time to come out of their hiding place to surprise their guest and Tsuna nodded at her.

'_I know that voice. It's been a while since I heard it in person and not just in the television or radio.'_

A few seconds of silence and then someone open the lights and everyone came out of their hiding place.

"Surprise! Welcome back, Haru!" Everyone shouted this even though some of them were forced to say it.

Tsuna and Kyoko jumped out of their hiding place and Tsuna looked at the shock face of the girl he had last seen seven years ago. Her eyes were wide open because of the shock. She scanned the crowd in front of her until her gaze landed on Tsuna.

He noticed that Haru paused to look at him then at Kyoko and a frown formed on her lips for a split second then it turned into the bright smiles that she always gives the Vongola Family.

"Hello everyone! It's really great seeing you all healthy and complete. I missed you guys!"

Kyoko pulled Tsuna towards Haru and Tsuna saw the frown go back to her lips for a second when she saw their hands but was quickly replaced with a smile.

"Kyoko-chan! Tsuna-san! How are you guys? I missed you both."

Kyoko let go of Tsuna's hand to hug Haru and Haru hugged back. Tsuna just smiled sheepishly at her when she smiled at him while hugging Kyoko.

Tsuna noticed that Xanxus glared at him.

'_Why in the world is he glaring at me? I didn't do anything, did I?'_

"Haru-chan, I've missed you! It wasn't the same when you weren't with us anymore. I want you to tell me everything as we eat breakfast, okay?"

Haru just smiled and said, "Okay. Oh, Tsuna-san, I brought Varia along with me. Sorry to bother you with so many of us here."

"It's okay, Haru. It seems they prepared quite a feast so I'm sure more people would help us reduce the leftovers after this."

Haru just giggled and said, "Still the same as always, Tsuna-san. It's really great to see you again. So shall we eat?"

Tsuna smiled at her and Haru blushed at this. "Sure. Everyone! Let's eat and celebrate Haru's visit!"

Everyone cheered and went to take their seats. Kyoko pulled Haru and they sat together beside Bianchi and Chrome.

Tsuna was about to step forward when Varia walked ahead of him and Xanxus bumped his shoulder. He looked at Xanxus and Xanxus turned to look at him too.

"Don't flirt with my little sister, Trash."

Tsuna's eyes were wide because of what Xanxus just said. "What? Little sister? Who?"

Xanxus snorted and was about to answer when Haru called him. "Xanxus-nii! Let's eat! Come on!"

"Alright. Alright. Just stop yelling, Haru." Xanxus turned to Tsuna and continued, "You heard her. Come on. Trash."

Tsuna was left standing there shocked.

"Dame-Tsuna, you're the only one here who doesn't know. I don't know what to do with you anymore."

"Reborn! How? Why am I the only one who doesn't know?"

Reborn shrugged and said, "I don't know. I blame you negligence to what's happening to your family. Now start walking. I want to eat."

Tsuna just sighed at his former tutor and went to his seat.

The breakfast in the Vongola Mansion was lively just like before when a certain brunette were still with them. Having her here was like returning to what they had when they were still teenagers.

Tsuna didn't get the chance to talk to her. Everyone else was all trying to get her attention so he just sat in his seat with a satisfied look on his face.

'_As long as I get to see her smile and be happy then I'm okay with that.'_

Soon breakfast ended and now it was time for Haru and the Varia to leave. They were at the entrance doors of the mansion and saying their goodbyes when Reborn asked something.

"Haru, did you get the chance to tour around here in Italy?"

Haru shook her head and said, "No but I was planning to roam around now until later in the afternoon. I was told to relax and do whatever I wanted before the concert."

"That's great! Dame-Tsuna, accompany Haru. You've been living here long enough so I know you'll be able to give her a proper tour around."

Haru blushed. "It's okay, Reborn-kun. I can manage and Bel and Xanxus-nii would be with me."

"Ushishishi. We'll be taking care of the princess." Belphegor placed his hand on Haru's shoulder.

This was noticed by Tsuna and frowned at Belphegor's actions.

"Stop casually touching my sister in front of me, Scum." Xanxus took Belphegor's hand and removed it from Haru's shoulder.

"I'll do it. It's fine with me. I have nothing to do today anyways. Varia should just rest in their hotel. I can take care of Haru."

"But I don't want to be of any bother to Tsuna-san."

Tsuna smiled at Haru and Haru blushed. "It's okay Haru. You're not a bother. I'll gladly take you to the awesome places here and also the best cake stores. I know you love them."

He then winked and Haru turned into a deeper shade of red. "Oh okay. If it's okay with Tsuna-san then it's okay with me too. Thank you in advance, Tsuna-san."

Haru smiled at him and he tried his best to hide the blush forming on his cheeks.

"Well, now that's settled I'll be preparing for my date. Varia can now go back to the hotel and Dame-Tsuna, try not to be 'no good' today."

With that Reborn went inside the mansion while the other members of the Varia went inside their limousine and Xanxus and Belphegor were the only ones left.

"Ushishishi. We'll be going now, Princess. Have fun."

Belphegor was about to kiss Haru in her cheeks when Xanxus pushed him.

"Go inside the limo. I told you not to kiss my sister in front of me, Scum. Haru, we'll be going now. Be sure to return an hour before the concert starts and have fun." Xanxus ruffled Haru's hair and then faced Tsuna. "And you, Trash, take care of Haru. If something happens to her you won't get away unscathed from Varia."

Xanxus took as step towards Tsuna and whispered, "Don't you even try doing indecent things to her or I'll cut that thing off." He leaned back to glare at Tsuna. "Got it?"

Tsuna blinked at what he just said and then turned crimson from the embarrassment. "I got it! I weren't planning on doing those things either."

"Good. See you later, Haru."

Xanxus then walked away to go to their limo and the limo drove away with all the members of Varia.

"So shall we go now, Haru?" Tsuna smiled.

Haru smiled and nodded. Tsuna led her out the mansion and they toured around the place.

The two had fun together and now, it was only an hour before Haru needs to go back to the hotel.

They sat down on the bench near a fountain while eating their ice cream.

"So Haru, how's life as idol?"

"It's okay. It's really fun but sometimes it gets really exhausting and stressful. How about you? How's life as a mafia boss?"

Tsuna sighed, "It's really stressful and exhausting. The only good thing about it is my family. We're happy living together like a real blood-related family. It would be better if you were with us but being an idol I know you can't stay with us. At least you decided to visit today. I have to thank your job for bringing you here."

Haru smiled sadly and murmured, "I want to stay with you guys too but I can't. My heart can't take that."

Tsuna heard this but pretended not to since it looks like that Haru didn't intend for it to be heard by him.

There was a short silence but that ended when Haru spoke, "So Tsuna-san, why don't you tell me why you still don't have a girlfriend? Reborn-kun was getting worried because we aren't getting any younger, you know. You would need an heir soon. Reborn thought that maybe I can find out the reason since you didn't want to tell anybody else."

'_That Reborn! He's so sly!'_

Tsuna laughed nervously and sighed when he saw the expectant look in Haru's eyes.

"Alright. I'll tell you why. There is a girl I like. No. I think I already love her."

"Then why don't you tell her? I'm sure she'll like you back too."

"I don't have the courage to tell her and I don't even know if I should tell her. I don't want to wreck someone else's relationship especially if the person is my friend."

"Oh. That's really a difficult situation, Tsuna-san. But I think you should still tell her."

'_Is he talking about Kyoko-chan? It does make sense because Kyoko-chan is in a relationship with Yamamoto-kun now. I guess he still loves her like before. Total rejection, Haru. I think it's about time I let him go. I'll just support him when Kyoko-chan rejects him.'_

"Hey Haru. You're zoning out."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Tsuna-san. Why don't you go with Kyoko-chan to my concert later? She said Yamamoto-kun couldn't go because he needs to go somewhere for a mission tonight. It would be safer if she wouldn't go alone, right?"

Tsuna stared at her at first then just nodded at the girl.

"Okay. I'll watch later so you better do you best. This is my first time watching you concert."

Haru smiled. "Of course. This will be my best concert! Oh look at the time! We have to go."

Tsuna nodded and escorted her to the hotel.

"We're here. I'll see you later at my concert. I have a surprise for you there. Good luck!"

Tsuna was about to ask her what was the surprise for when Haru ran inside the hotel.

'_Oh well, I'll just find out later.'_

It was now time for Haru's concert and Kyoko and Tsuna are in the sea of Haru's fans.

"Haru-chan has so many fans, right Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna nodded and said, "Yeah. We can't even get further in front because of too many people. We'll have to make do here. I hope she can see as here."

"I hope so too. We're not that far from the front so I think she'll see us. Oh look! It's starting!"

Tsuna whipped his head to the stage and saw Haru appear. She was so pretty. He saw Haru scan the crowd and stopped at their direction then smiled at them.

"Tsuna-kun! She saw us! Haru-chan saw us!" Kyoko was not jumping up and down like a child.

Tsuna just laughed and said, "Yeah. She saw us. Now, calm down, Kyoko-chan."

With that Kyoko stopped jumping but still kept the excited fan girl aura around her and Tsuna just laughed at his friend.

"Good evening everyone! So how was everyone's Valentine's date? Did you all have fun?"

The crowd cheered and Haru giggled.

'_Well, Haru's good in getting the crowd in the mood. She's really great.' _Tsuna smiled as he watched Haru do her thing on the stage.

"Well, let's make everyone's valentine's day better. This will be the best concert ever!"

The crowd cheered and the music started to play.

A few hours later the concert was about to come to an end.

"This will be my second to the last song for the night. It's actually for a friend of mine. I hope this can help him muster up the courage to say what he really feels. This is for you. Good luck to you!"

Haru looked at Tsuna then grinned at him and winked. Tsuna finally realized that this was the surprise the she was talking about a while ago.

**(Brave-Sara Bareilles)**

**You can be amazing**

**You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug**

**You can be the outcast**

**Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love**

**Or you can start speaking up**

**Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do**

**When they settle 'neath your skin**

**Kept on the inside and no sunlight**

**Sometimes a shadow wins**

**But I wonder what would happen if you**

**Say what you wanna say**

**And let the words fall out**

**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**With what you want to say**

**And let the words fall out**

**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**I just wanna see you**

**I just wanna see you**

**I just wanna see you**

**I wanna see you be brave**

**I just wanna see you**

**I just wanna see you**

**I just wanna see you**

**I wanna see you be brave**

**Everybody's been there,**

**Everybody's been stared down by the enemy**

**Fallen for the fear**

**And done some disappearing,**

**Bow down to the mighty**

**Don't run, just stop holding your tongue**

**Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live**

**Maybe one of these days you can let the light in**

**Show me how big your brave is**

**Say what you wanna say**

**And let the words fall out**

**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**With what you want to say**

**And let the words fall out**

**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

Haru looked at Tsuna and smiled at him encouragingly.

'_You can do it Tsuna. Tell Kyoko what you feel.'_

**And since your history of silence**

**Won't do you any good,**

**Did you think it would?**

**Let your words be anything but empty**

**Why don't you tell them the truth?**

**Say what you wanna say**

**And let the words fall out**

**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**With what you want to say**

**And let the words fall out**

**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**I just wanna see you**

**I just wanna see you**

**I just wanna see you**

**I wanna see you be brave**

**I just wanna see you**

**I just wanna see you**

**I just wanna see you**

**See you be brave**

**I just wanna see you**

**I just wanna see you**

**I just wanna see you**

As the song was about to be finished Haru turned her attention back to Tsuna and Kyoko. She saw Tsuna hugging Kyoko. She tried her hardest to stop herself from crying and kept the smile on her face.

'_Well done Tsuna. You finally did it. I wish you all the best.'_

**I just wanna see you**

**I just wanna see you**

**I just wanna see you**

"I think my last song worked! I'll be cheering and supporting you always. You know who you are."

Haru forced a smile on her face.

Tsuna noticed that Haru was forcing her smile and wondered why.

"Tsuna-kun, the song from before was for you right?"

"Yeah. How'd you know, Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna looked at her confused.

"It was pretty obvious and I've known the two of you for a long time now to guess what's on your minds."

Tsuna just stared at her finally understanding how Kyoko could easily figure them out.

"This will be my last song for tonight. Thank you for an awesome time here in Italy! This one is in Japanese so maybe only a few would understand this but I just have to let this all out. Thank you again everyone!"

**(Sorry to You-Gumi)**

**Gomen ne wagamama bakari de** (I'm sorry for being so selfish all the time)

**Gomen ne baka de nakimushi de** (I'm sorry for being silly, and for being a crybaby)

**Gomen ne sore demo kimi no koto** (I'm sorry but even so)

**Dare yori daisuki da yo** (I love you more than anything)

Haru looked at Tsuna and smiled sadly. This shocked Tsuna and Kyoko.

**Itsumo no yuuyake sora** (The same old twilight sky)

**Fureau te to te** (Your hand touching mine)

**Watashi yori sukoshi nagai kimi no kage wo** (I walked, trying to catch up)

**Oikakete aruita** (With your shadow which is slightly longer than mine)

**Itsumo no kaerimichi** (On the same old way home)

**Ashita mo asatte mo sono tsugi no hi mo** (Tomorrow the day after tomorrow and the day after that)

**Te wo nobaseba kimi ga** (I just need to stretch out my hand, and you'll be there)

**Watashi yori sukoshi ookii kimi no te wo** (Holding out your hand which is slightly bigger than mine)

**Sashidashite kureru to** (To me)

**Sou shinjite ita kedo** (Or so I believed)

**Yappari watashi ja kimi wo mitasenai no ka na** (But I guess I'm just not good enough to satisfy you)

**Demo kimi nashi ja** (But without you)

**Watashi wa mou ikite wa ikenai no!** (I can't go on living!)

**Gomen ne kimi no koto ga suki de** (I'm sorry I'm in love with you)

**Aisuru koto shika dekinakute** (Loving you is the only thing I can do)

**Sou, dakara seiippai utau yo** (Yes, that's why I will sing with all my might)

**Todoite kono omoi yo** (Hoping my feelings will reach you)

"Tsuna-kun, that song is for you."

"I know, Kyoko-chan but I don't know why she's singing this."

Kyoko looked at Tsuna sadly and said, "She's giving up on you, Tsuna-kun. This is her final declaration of love for you."

Tsuna's world stopped as he let the words sink in his mind.

**Omoi yo kimi no hitokoto ga** (But you said my feelings are too much for you)

**Watashi no subete wa kimi na no** (Even though you are everything to me)

**Mou ichido kimi no egao wo** (I want to keep your smile)

**Hitorijime shitai yo** (All to myself once again)

**Mou kimi no koto nante suki ja nai yotte** (I said that I'm no longer in love with you)

**Kenka shichatta kedo** (And had a fight with you)

Tsuna stared at Haru on the stage. He remembered what happened seven years ago. He remembered why Haru left them. They had a fight and she decided to become an idol and went away.

**Honto wa ne** (But the truth is)

**Okiteru toki mo yume no naka demo** (Even when I'm awake or when I'm inside my dream)

**Kimi de ippai da yo** (My mind is full of thoughts about you)

**Shiroi sora aoi kumo **(White sky blue clouds)

**Akashingou datte watacchau toki mo aru keredo **(There are times when I even cross the road when the light is red)

**Zenbu zenbu watashi no naka wa **(Everything, everything inside of me)

**Abekobe ren-ai housoku **(Is going against the rules of love)

**Koukai saki ni tatazu **(It's no use crying over spilt milk)

**Koboreta mizu wa moto ni wa modosenai yo **(And one can't take back spilt water)

**Demo ne kono shunkan ni **(But you know in this moment)

**Koboreta namida wa dare no namida? **(These spilt tears whose tears are they?)

Tsuna now remembered that day clearly. The day that he desperately tried to forget and the crying face of the girl that he rejected that day.

It was Haru's crying face and tears.

**Nee, **(Hey,)

**Doushite kimi wa ayamaru no? **(Why are you apologizing?)

**Doushite namida kobosu no? **(Why are you shedding tears?)

**Mou ichido yarinaosou tte **(Why won't you tell me)

**Doushite itte kurenai no? **(Let's do it over once again?)

Haru remembered. The day fought. The day she decided to leave. She confessed and she apologized to her as he cried and soon she cried too.

**"Omoi yo kimi wa" tte dou iu koto? **("Your feelings are too much" What do you mean by that?)

**Kore demo aishi tarinai no? **(Is my love still not enough?)

**Onegai watashi wo sutenaide **(Please don't throw me away)

**Onegai ikanaide yo... **(Please don't go...)

Haru was now trying her best to stop the tears from falling from her eyes. She had to smile. She can't cry in front of her fans, friends and him.

**Sou saisho kara kimi wa **(Yes from the very beginning)

**Watashi no koto nanka suki ja nakatta **(I've known that you don't)

**Nante koto wa zutto shitteta yo **(Love me at all)

**Sore demo watashi wa **(But even so I)

**Kimi ga suki na no! **(Love you!)

Haru thought that she was doing a great job from not crying but that thought shattered when one of her fans shouted, "Haru-chan is crying! Don't cry, Haru-chan."

She touched her cheeks and felt warm liquid flowing.

'_I'm crying? I didn't even notice. Damn.'_

**Gomen ne wagamama bakari de **(I'm sorry for being so selfish all the time)

**Gomen ne baka de nakimushi de **(I'm sorry for being silly, and for being a crybaby)

**Gomen ne sore demo kimi no koto **(I'm sorry but even so)

**Dare yori daisuki da yo **(I love you more than anything)

After realizing that she was crying, Haru instantly turned head towards Tsuna. She saw him. He was looking at her with sad eyes.

'_Oh no. Don't look at me like that. I don't need you pity. Please stop that, Tsuna-san.'_

**Nee, yurushite yo! **(Hey, please forgive me!)

**Onegai soba ni ite **(Please stay by my side)

Haru forced herself to smile at him even with the tears flowing from her eyes.

Tsuna watched her struggle to smile at him. It was just like her to do that.

That smile was telling him something. It means "Don't worry, Tsuna-san. I'll be fine so smile. Don't be sad."

**Ima wa suki ja nakute ii kara **(Right now you don't have to love me)

**Itsuka itsuka kimi no koto wo **(Because some day, someday I will)

**Furimukasete miseru kara **(Make you turn around to look at me)

The song was finished and Haru wiped her tears away.

"Sorry for the waterworks, everyone. That song was pretty personal for me so I got so emotional about it. Thank you again for a great night. I hope to return here someday. Happy Valentine's Day! Good night!"

With that the lights from the stage were turned off and Haru left the stage only to be hugged by Xanxus when she reached the backstage.

The crowd started to disperse and Kyoko and Tsuna were walking in silence towards Tsuna's car.

"Tsuna-kun, go after Haru-chan. Talk to her."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine. I'll wait here for you. Go tell her your feelings."

Tsuna nodded and ran as fast as he could towards the backstage exit but when he arrived there Haru's car just left.

He went back to Kyoko and when she asked what happened he just shook his head and led inside the car.

They went back safely to the Vongola Mansion and Tsuna went straight to his room.

Kyoko explained everything to everyone and they felt bad for their boss and Haru.

* * *

A/N: First chapter done. Wait for the second one. I'll upload it right after this one. Review please! :)

~Lala-chan


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello. Here's the second chapter. It was supposed to be a one-shot but it got so long so I decided to make it into a two shot. I hope you all like it. Happy reading! :)

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. -_-

* * *

Vongola Mansion

The next morning Tsuna was woken up by a kick from hi former tutor.

"What was that for Reborn?"

"Are you just going to sulk there, Dame-Tsuna? Haru is leaving Italy this morning. Go after her and proclaim your love for her."

Tsuna just shook his head and went to his bed. "She'll be safer without me."

This ticked off Reborn as he kicked his former student again.

"I guess it's time that you learn the truth."

This got Tsuna's attention and he turned to ask Reborn, "What truth?"

"Haru is still part of the mafia. Varia is always with her not just because she needed protection and she's Xanxus' sister. She's been one of the best spies of Varia, the one known as the master of disguise. You worked with her before. You just didn't know because she had a disguise on. She does that so that no one will recognize her and will minimize the people targeting her. The most of the places that she holds her concerts are usually places where her next mission is with Varia."

Tsuna gaped at him. "Who else knows this?"

"Everyone, except you."

"What? How can you hide this from me?"

"You wouldn't agree if we told you so she asked as not to tell you but the way the both of you are acting right now, you needed to know. Now, nothing is holding you back in claiming her. Go."

Tsuna blinked and the frantically prepared his self to leave.

"What time does she leave the airport?"

"In about an hour. Hurry up, Dame-Tsuna."

"Okay. I'm leaving. Bye!"

Tsuna ran out of his room, took his car and speeded off to the airport.

Reborn was now smirking in Tsuna's room.

"So Reborn-chan, was it a success?"

"Yup. He's going after her, Kyoko."

Kyoko smiled and wished her friends the best of luck.

In the Airport

Tsuna ran frantically inside the airport looking for a certain brunette. He still can't find her so he decided to call Reborn.

**PHONE CONVERSATION:**

TSUNA: Reborn! What's her flight number?

REBORN: HT276

TSUNA: Damn. They're boarding already! What do I do?

REBORN: Calm down, Dame Tsuna. Their using the Vongola Private Jet and they are members of Varia including, Haru. You are the 10th Boss of the Vongola. What can you do?

TSUNA: You're a genius, Reborn!

REBORN: I know. I get that a lot. So what are your orders?

TSUNA: Postpone all Vongola related flights and have all the Varia members report in the lobby.

REBORN: Great plan. Alright. You just sit tight there and wait. Goodluck.

TSUNA: Thanks, Reborn.

**PHONE CONVERSATION END**

A few moments later the lobby was now full of Varia members but Haru and the others are still not there and then he her Squalo.

"VOIIIII! Who in the right mind would call us right before our flight goes?"

"Ushishishi. I wonder why they needed a prince like me."

"They don't need you specifically, Bel-senpai. They called all the Varia members. Ouch. That hurt Bel-senpai."

Tsuna turned his head towards those voices and saw the girl that he had been looking for. He ran towards her ignoring Xanxus and the other people in the lobby.

"Haru!"

Haru turned to see a running Tsuna towards her. Xanxus turned to see him running too.

"Wha- Hey Trash! Were you the one who called us? You better have a good reason for doing so. And stop touching my sister!"

Xanxus was about to grab Tsuna when he was abruptly stopped by what Tsuna said to Haru.

"Haru, I love you! I've loved you for a long time now. So please don't give up on me yet. Please."

Haru stared at him shocked and everyone in the Varia was shocked too but is also scared for the Vongola boss. They knew what happened to people who tried to make a move to their boss', Xanxus', sister. He was a dead man.

They were more shocked when Xanxus backed off and just watched the scene unfold.

Tears of joy flowed from Haru's eyes. "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

Tsuna put his hand on the back of his head and smiled sheepishly, "Basically, yeah."

"But what about, Kyoko-chan? I saw the two of you hugging last night in my concert."

"Oh that. It's not what you think. I'll tell you what really happened."

**FLASHBACK**

Unknown to Haru, Tsuna was hugging Kyoko because of a totally different reason that she's thinking. She got pushed by the crowd and he just protected her from the fall.

"Are you alright, Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko smiled. "Don't worry. I'm okay, Tsuna-kun. Thanks for saving me."

Tsuna sighed in relief. "That's good to know. Takeshi would get mad at me if anything happened to you."

Kyoko just giggled, "Of course, he'll be pretty protective of me. I'm after all pregnant with his child."

Tsuna stared in disbelief. "What? P-pregnant? Since when did you- You're not even married!"

Kyoko laughed at her paranoid friend. "I just discovered it last week. We haven't told anyone yet. You're the first one and we did agree that you should be the first one to know since you're the boss and everything. Don't worry Tsuna-kun. We are planning to get married soon before my tummy starts to show."

Tsuna took everything in and said, "Sorry for panicking. That's really good to hear. We're here to support the both of you and we'll protect you no matter what. We are family after all. Congratulations to you and Takeshi."

Tsuna hugged Kyoko and Kyoko hugged back as she said, "Thank you, Tsuna-kun."

**FLASHBACK END**

"Oh. So that's what happened. I'm sorry I misunderstood. Wait, Kyoko-chan's pregnant? Already?"

Tsuna grinned and said, "Yeah. That's just how I reacted last night when she told me. Now, it's my turn to ask. What's with you and Belphegor? Are you to dating or something?"

"What made you think that?"

"He calls you princess and a little bit touchy."

Haru laughed and answered, "We're just friends, Tsuna-san. He just acts like that because it pisses off my brother."

"Complete rejection, Bel-senpai. Ouch. That hurt."

"Shut it, Froggy!"

Tsuna felt relieved. "So are you my girlfriend now?"

Haru smiled and blushed then said, "Yes. I'm your girlfriend now."

"Yes! Finally! I'm the luckiest man alive!"

Tsuna hugged Haru and was about to kiss Haru when he was pull in his back collar.

"Don't be too happy yet, Trash. We still need to talk. Rule number one: You can't kiss my sister in front of me. I'll only allow that on your wedding day and after that. Got it?"

"Alright. I got it Xanxus."

"Mou! Xanxus-nii is such a killjoy."

"I'm just doing my job as your brother, Haru. Now, you better prepare. We can't be late. You still have a concert in France."

Haru suddenly became depressed. "I just became Tsuna-san's girlfriend and I already have to go away."

Xanxus was now walking away. "We're going ahead. Just follow, Haru." Xanxus turned to look at Tsuna then smirked, "Oh. By the way, Rule number two: Don't make my sister cry. If you do, Varia will personally have your head and serve it in silver platter. Goodluck from stopping her from crying, Trash."

Xanxus continued walking and the other members of Varia laughed at the now nervous Vongola boss.

Tsuna quickly went to Haru and made her face him. "Don't be sad, Haru. We'll see each other soon and when we do, we'll make up for all the time that we weren't together."

"Promise, Tsuna-san?"

"I promise. And Haru, stop calling me Tsuna-san. You can call me Tsu-kun or Tsuna."

Haru smiled at this and hugged him. "Okay, Tsu-kun. Oh! Before I forget, here's your Valentine chocolate. I wanted to give it to you yesterday but things happened and you know why I weren't able to give it to you. Sorry."

Tsuna smiled and accepted the neatly wrapped package. "Thank you Haru. I really appreciate this. I'll eat it as soon as I get home. I'm sure it'll taste heavenly."

Haru just giggled.

"Paging Ms. Haru Miura. Mr. Xanxus is looking for you. Please proceed to your gate immediately."

Haru just pouted. "Stupid onii-chan. I have to go Tsu-kun. You know how impatient my brother is. I'll see you soon."

Tsuna stood up and helped Haru to stand up too.

"I'll see you soon too, Haru. Call me when you arrive there, okay?"

Haru smiled and said, "Okay! Bye Tsu-kun!"

Haru turned around and was about to walk away when Tsuna pulled her wrist and made her face him.

Before she could register what was happening, Tsuna's lips made contact with hers.

They kissed for a while and then separated.

"Tsu-kun! What about Xanxus-nii's rule number one?"

Tsuna smirked and said, "He said to not kiss you in front of him. So it's okay if he can't see us."

Haru giggled and said, "Way to go in finding a loop hole in Nii-sama's rules."

"Bye, Haru. I love you."

"I love you too Tsu-kun."

Tsuna watch Haru walk away and waved back at her when she was about to disappear from his sight.

He looked at the chocolate that Haru gave him.

'_I guess I have to plan something for White Day, huh? I'll make you the happiest girl on earth, Haru. You won't regret not giving up on me.'_

Tsuna smiled and turned to walk away. He needed to go home. He was already hungry because he missed breakfast.

'_Oh man. Everyone's going to bombard me with questions. This is going to be a long day. Oh well, Haru is worth it after all.'_

Tsuna left the airport with a smile on his face and feeling like the happiest man on earth.

* * *

A/N: Done! So how was it? Review! :)

~Lala-chan


End file.
